


Do you want me, or do you want me dead?

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaviYuu "Do You Want Me or Do You Want Me Dead" by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want me, or do you want me dead?

It was the glances. The glares that seemed to hold so much - hate and/or maybe something else.. 

The damn near endless silence that settled like lead in his stomach and fire in his veins.

It was the air that made his hair stand on end whenever they were left alone together.

It made him wonder, because he was honestly confused. 

And damn it all there was no book on this.

And the last time he had gone to ask Lenalee for help, she had just gotten flustered - she seemed to know just what he was talking about - and told him to go ask Kanda about it himself.

But if the guy wanted him  _dead_  he didn’t exactly want to give him the opportunity.. (Not that he was helpless, but it wasn’t like Yuu was  _incapable_ either.)

After a few days though, he gathered the courage. It was just bothering him too much not to. He couldn’t just keep wondering. It was confusing. That look that either wanted to kill him… or  _undress_  him.

Oh.

Wait.

No! No way. That was.. No. This was Kanda. Kanda Yuu. That is the person that he was talking about here, and there was just no way… was there?

So he found himself eager, but even more nervous.

This could either end really, really nicely…

Or these would be his last moments alive.

….It was worth the risk, wasn’t it?

“Yuu!”

He called to the young man that he saw a bit further down the hall. And as the other man turned, pausing in his stride, there was that same glare of an even greater intensity than before - if that was possible - and Lavi felt his gut clench with fear and.. well…

“Hey! Yeah. That. That’s just what I wanted to ask you about.” 

He said, rambling on then, pointing to the man’s face. He was smiling like an idiot, but then it faded and his expression was serious as the silence lengthened. Surprise had been Kanda’s first response to his question, then confusion, then irritation, and back to the same glare from before…

“That. That look.”  
  
He murmured, feeling anxiousness build with his desire for a response.

“Just what is that?”

Maybe he was talking too much and wasn’t giving Kanda time to respond, or maybe Kanda wasn’t responding at all. This was something he wasn’t giving time or attention to.

“I’ve gotten it narrowed down to two things. So help me out and tell me which it is.”

His hand placed itself on the wall beside Kanda’s head as Lavi leaned in a bit, not really thinking about what he was doing.. It was his body’s own action by now. Who knew what sense it possibly had. Or didn’t. 

“Do you want me? Or is it that you want me  _dead?_ ”

The lips that crashed with his own were quite the pleasant response.


End file.
